It's All Coming Back
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: The past is finally catching up to Rachel Corcoran. What does Shelby Corcoran have to do with this ? Rachel's life is finally shaping up but trust Quinn to come along and ruin her stable life. Rachel is starting to remember her past and takes revenge on the foster child who ruined her child hood and her life. Take the journey of heart ache and forgotten scars.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is a story I posted on my old account 'maddy449' and it was quite popular however I wasn't exactly proud of how the later chapters turned out and it lead to me not updating and I had a serious case of writers block whenever I tried to do a chapter. So this will be a new and improve chapter and the story line will be changed and more developed. If you don't like, don't read. Reviews, favorites and messaging would be fantastic.**

* * *

**It's All Coming Back.**

Rachel Corcoran's past was a mystery, when she first moved to Lima with her aunt it was if she never had a past. At school Rachel was your typical bitch who was popular and was someone you'd never want to cross paths with unless asked. Maria was her aunt's name and she was such a caring person who'd always stick up for Rachel even when all evidence pointed to her. Of course though, Rachel acted completely different at home. She was just as normal as any child with her aunt and uncle and she loved them to bits. The question of everyone's mind though was who was Rachel's parents.

Rachel walked with her hand on her hip and her head held high as she made her way through the halls of William McKinley High school. Everyone parted as she made her way through the hall except one blonde girl. Someone she'd never seen before... Her eyes narrowed at the girl waiting for the girl to move however that never happened. With a click of her fingers a jock came rushing over to her with a cup with a mysterious substance in it. Rachel flung it at the girl and laughed.

"Welcome to William McKinley High school Loser, where losers like you get treated like crap and where popular kids like me practically run this school." Rachel said in a cold tone.

"Now I never want to see again, if we do cross paths again I will make your life a living hell and I mean it this time Blondie." With that Rachel sauntered through the halls to the field.

Gosh she loved her life... With a small chuckle she made her way to the other cheerleaders for what seemed to be a deadly training session. She could tell it from Coach Sylvester's expression. She was probably thinking of more ways to crush Mr Schuester. That's all she thought about these days. Ever since Mr Schuester started up that loser glee club and cut the cheerios budget, Coach Sylvester's been on rampage taking it out on him any way she could.

* * *

**Author's Note: How is the first chapter of the re do from my original story We Forgive But Never Forget. From my old account maddy449. Can I just say I do own this story line :P Don't go reporting the story as a copy because on my old account I even posted an announcement on the story to aware readers. What did you like about this chapter ? Reviews and anything would be nice. What would you like to see in later chapters ? **

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Madi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this is a story I posted on my old account 'maddy449' and it was quite popular however I wasn't exactly proud of how the later chapters turned out and it lead to me not updating and I had a serious case of writers block whenever I tried to do a chapter. So this will be a new and improve chapter and the story line will be changed and more developed. If you don't like, don't read. Reviews, favorites and messaging would be fantastic. May I add this chapter will be a flash back so don't be confused.**

**It's All Coming Back.**

**(This is a flashback into Rachel's past)**

* * *

Rachel Corcoran from her mother Shelby in the park. She kept looking back to see how far her mother was and she was catching up. Just as she was about to turn back her mother's loving arms wrapped her, scooping her up and tickling her to the ground. They ended up in a bundle in the middle of the park with all eyes on them. The girls laughed at the attention they were attracting.

"Mummy can you push me on the swings ?" Rachel said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"That's if you can beat me, My Little Star." Shelby said in a hurried voice before moments later dashing off towards the swing set with a not so happy Rachel behind.

With that Shelby immediately slowed down and let Rachel win with a sigh and huff.

"I beat you mummy! Now you have to push me high into the sky." Rachel giggled before setting herself on the swing set waiting to be pushed.

Shelby slowly pushed Rachel on the swing set as she hummed the familiar tune to 'You Are My Sunshine'. She smiled to herself and for a moment to spare she thought how lucky she was to have a daughter like Rachel. Rachel really was her sunshine and without her she didn't know what she'd do.

"Mummy higher please! Higher Mummy. Higher Higher!" She screamed in joy as her mother pushed her higher than she'd even gone on the swing set. She thought, I bet Susie Smith's mummy never pushed her that high on their "personal" swing set.

Not long after, Shelby slowed the swing to allow Rachel to hop off for their picnic by the lake. She held the girl's hand in her and she swung Rachel in the air as they made their way to their picnic mat which contained their picnic basket and two comfy pillows for the two to sit on as they ate a delicious picnic specialty of Shelby and with the help of Rachel who had the important job of wrapping the sandwiches in glad wrap. Rachel scooted her pillow to be next to Shelby and cuddled into her mum as they listened to the sounds of water gushing and the sounds of birds chirping. It was almost like a soothing lullaby. Then out of the blue Rachel asked an unfamiliar question.

"Mummy what happened to daddy ? Rachel spoke in such an innocent way it was so hard for Shelby to not break down right, front and center Shelby pulled herself together and although she had rehearsed this speech a numerous amount of times she was finding it hard to get the words out.

"Well sweetie do you know how Judy Gold's auntie died in that accident ? Well your daddy's situation is kind of the same. You were only 6 months old at the time when your daddy was coming home from work and got hit by a car that was being chased by the police. He died on the way hospital no matter how hard the paramedics tried." By then tears wear gushing from Shelby and Rachel felt bad for making her mummy so sad.

"I'm sorry mummy I didn't mean to make you cry." She started to cry herself and wrapped herself around Shelby's shaking figure.

"No sweetie you had the right to ask that question."

Not long after that Shelby had started to pack up the picnic and the mother and daughter moved back to Shelby's car to which they hoped was an uneventful drive home. All was well though, that was until a phone call from The Fostering Service changed everything. The Corcoran were usually taking care of foster children and Rachel never bothered because she often enjoyed spending time with the kids that her mummy brought home. Shelby then pulled over in a shopping center parking lot to answer her phone.

"Shelby I know your spending time with your daughter but it's quite urgent, we've got a girl called Quinn Fabray who was just taken from her home after neighbors found out what life the poor girl was going through. We were wondering if you'd like to take her for a while if it isn't a problem ?

"Don't worry Kate, and yes I will take care of Quinn. Will you drop her off or would you like me to come and collect her ?"

"I'll bring her over now and we'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, Thanks Kate Bye." Shelby ended the call and made her way back onto the road and home just in time before Kate arrived.

"Mummy who was on the phone ?" Rachel was beginning to get curious now.

"It was Kate and she's bringing over a girl your age who was only recently taken away from her parents because they were mean to her." Shelby said unsure what to expect with Rachel's reaction and was grateful that Rachel was fine with it.

The doorbell rung and Rachel bolted to answer the doorbell.

"Hello ?" Rachel said as she came face to face with the girl that would ruin her and her mother's life and world.

"Hello Rachel, This is Quinn and she'll be staying with you for a while." Kate said and gave Rachel a small hug before stepping through to talk to Shelby leaving Rachel and Quinn by themselves.

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile before following where Kate went. Rachel didn't know how to feel at the moment. She couldn't help but feel a ting of jealousy as her mummy gave the girl a big hug and showed her to her room!

"Mummy that's my room!" Rachel yelled as she came into a room which once was her own. It was now empty with nothing but a bed and HER bedside tables.

Quinn gave Rachel a small smirk before turning innocently to Shelby. Rachel had one thought on her mind..._ It was time for revenge._

* * *

**Author's Note: How is the first chapter of the re do from my original story We Forgive But Never Forget. From my old account maddy449. Can I just say I do own this story line :P Don't go reporting the story as a copy because on my old account I even posted an announcement on the story to aware readers. What did you like about this chapter ? Reviews and anything would be nice. What would you like to see in later chapters ? Gosh I admit I loved writing that last line and the whole young Rachel.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Madi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about this but I am putting my stories on hold as I had a laptop which was stolen in Paris St Denis. Luckily we were able to track it and with a program it's now ringing police sirens and screaming 'STOLEN PROPERTY' :D Anyway I can't update my stories as I copied and pasted this chapter through my iPod which took me forever to type up. Imagine typing 2000 words on an iPod touch keyboard screen. One letter at a time. So sorry but I may try to do tiny updates for each story. Don't kill me :( Yours Sincerely, Madi.**


End file.
